Slim To None
by CrimsonCobwebs
Summary: A day in the life of a Princess isn't as it seems. R&R please.


_KONICHI WA!!! This was just a random outlet of ideas to show how boring palace life was for Garnet, and how infamous Tantalus are. I thought the idea that she had heard of Tantalus before she had even met them was interesting too. This short story is inspired by the book 'Empress Orchid'. If you've read the book you'll see where I've gotten the ideas! Enjoy!_

Today, I was bored before I even got out of bed.

'Good Morning your Majesty!' a voice chimed beside me.

'It is not a good morning,' I replied sourly. 'It never is.'

My Favourite, Jun, sighed. 'Please Your Majesty. You can not keep this up.'

'And what if I do?'

'You'll provoke the Queen into a furious temper, like you did last week with your negativeness.'

I recalled that my mother did not vent her rage on me, but on my servants, Jun especially. She blamed him for my mood, accusing him of putting 'ideas' into my head. She had him whipped to remind him of his authority - or lack of it - amongst the royal family. She almost had him denounced as my Favourite. I was devastated.

With that in mind I yawned, stretched and rose. As soon as my feet touched my carpet the procession of all female servants entered my room.

'Good Morning Your Majesty. May your day bring joy and happiness,' they chanted in unison, as was custom.

I was dragged to the bathroom where I was stripped and scrubbed with fragrant soaps until my skin was red and stung. They creamed my hands and feet until they were smooth. They polished my teeth with a hard bristled brush, carefully trying to prevent my gums from bleeding, then led me back into my room where they 'encouraged' me to sit before my large, oval mirror.

They brought forth at least six different dresses from which I had to choose one. They were exquisitely beautiful but I could not care less. I pointed at one without even looking at it and they immediately dressed me.

A brush was raked through my hair. My eyes watered. It was oiled with a substance that smelt of musk and violets. My face was powdered and my lips were painted rouge. A golden ornament encrusted with pearls was fixed into my hair. The opal beads that hung from it jangled when I moved my head and it weighed a ton.

During this time Jun stood behind a screen and talked to me tirelessly about inconsequential matters, hoping to take my mind off the laborious and tedious ordeal I had to endure every morning. And this was just a regular morning! If there were some important meeting or banquet they would fuss twice as much and it would take much longer. I despised this daily routine passionately.

After being dressed I asked, 'Jun, please accompany me to breakfast. I can not stand to eat alone anymore.'

'Of course, Your Majesty.'

Jun is just seventeen years old, only a few years older than me, but he has proven his worth to me countless times, supllying me with news and gossip from the world beyond the castle, thus why he is my Favourite, my personal servant, if you will, who practically never leaves my side. He is tallish, has a thick crop of dark hair and slender, intelligent eyes. I am fond of him as a friend. As is custom, from dawn to dusk he stays with me, ensuring that I stay amused and happy. Something that has become increasingly difficult of late.

The Grand Dining Hall, reserved for me and my 'dining pleasure', was enormous. It was smaller than my mothers hall however, The Great Banqueting Hall, which has a total of seven kitchen s attached to its flank. My hall only has three kitchens. A total of fifty-seven chefs serve under my name, and the mahogany table is enormous. It still seems absurd to me that only I am permitted to sit at this gigantic table.

That is why every mealtime I invite Jun to sit beside me, even though he is forbidden to eat any food that is served for me. Which is another ridiculous notion in my opinion as I am served a total of twenty-six plates of cuisine every mealtime. Obviously I cannot eat it all, though I am told by tradition I must sample a bit of everything on each plate. So much is wasted, but I have long stopped feeling remorseful.

'What does Her Majesty wish to do this day?' Jun said chirpily, trying to lighten my sour mood.

'I would like to walk round Alexandria.'

Jun ignored my comment as we both knew all too well that I am not permitted to leave the grounds without my mother's permission and substantial protection from the Knights. Instead he replied, 'I suggest a walk through the Royal Gardens. The weather is particularly fine today, and I heard from the gardener that the yellow iris' have bloomed all along the pond's edge.'

I admitted defeat. 'All right. But can you put a request in for my mother? Ask her if I am allowed to visit Alexandria today.'

Jun called someone and relayed the message to him. He scuttled off immediately.

I finished eating and rose.

'We hope Her Majesty enjoyed her meal,' my servants chimed in unison.

xxxxxxxxx

The weather was beautiful. The sky was cloudless, the sun a bright beacon in its midst. A warm breeze blew and butterflies fluttered in their unseemly manner about the gardens. Exotic and native birds drilled their unique song. I spotted one bird with bright purple plumage and a curved orange beak that I knew had been imported from the other side of the Mist Continent. Their wings were clipped to prevent them from flying away and they were kept in these Gardens for the length of their short little lives.

I sympathised with them.

I walked amidst an array of colour and beauty. The flower's scent enclosed around me, better than any perfume I owned. I loved running my fingers upon their soft petals and letting them wet with dew. My favourite past time here was to sit by the pond and watch the turtles bathe in the sun and the fish dart in the water. It relaxed me, but it didn't quench my boredom.

I walked silently among the flowers that brushed my thighs. Jun held a paper umbrella over my head to protect my porcelain skin from the sun. I wished I could feel its warm rays against me. I did not care if I burnt. At least it would be a break in the monotony.

'What did Mother day about me walking to town?'' I asked Jun.

'She declined your request, I'm afraid.'

I was angry despite the fact I had already known she would say no. 'Why?'

'She would not tell, but I heard from the baker that a group of thieves going by the name Tantalus robbed the jewellery store just yesterday. I think Her Majesty worries for your well being.'

'It sounds exciting,' I disagreed. 'I wish I could have been there to see them do it.'

'Exciting? Your Majesty…'

I could tell he disapproved but he said no more.

I fancied myself a thief for the rest of day, imagining the excitement they must enjoy every day, and the adrenalin that must pump through their veins as they commit acts of crime.

I secretly hoped they would not get caught and persecuted.

xxxxxxxx

I bumped into Steiner on the way back to my room. He looked agitated and angry.

'Good Morning Princess,' he barked distractedly.

'Hello, Steiner,' I replied, smiling. Steiner could be a handful at times but he was interesting. His bumbling manner and short temper amused me. 'What troubles you?'

Steiner looked shocked. 'No no! Please, Your Majesty must not trouble herself over trivial matters. It is my duty to take care of them for you.'

'But I am interested.'

'It is not for her Majesty to interest herself over such petty, unimportant things,' he replied shortly but politely.

_But I have nothing else to occupy my thoughts with_! I felt frustrated.

'Excuse me, Princess.' Steiner bowed and trotted past me.

I returned to my room in a cloud of depression.

xxxxxxxx

'I found out what it was!' Jun hissed to me.

I was sitting by my window reading a book I had read a thousand times. I was alone, beside Jun.

'What? About what?' I replied, his excitement infecting me.

'Why Steiner was so flustered! It seems they have not yet caught the thieves and they are still loose in the city! Steiner is beside himself looking for them! It was another reason why the Queen would not let you go out into the city, there are not enough knights to escort you!'

My eyes shone. 'They are still at large? How exciting! I do wish they would come and rob the palace treasury!'

Jun's eyes grew large as he whispered, 'Your Highness should not wish such things upon the royal family!'

I sighed. 'I know. I take it back. I just…I am…I…'

'I understand,' was all Jun needed to say.

After a moment of staring out the window I said with a wistful note in my voice, 'I wonder what Mother would think if I were to meet a thief? She would be so angry, wouldn't she? I would love to meet one.'

'Her Majesty should not mix with commoners.'

'I know. But I bet they're more interesting than this lot of cotton-brained idiots.' I was referring to the nobles that I had to mix with everyday.

Jun stifled a laugh.

'One I'll meet a thief to irritate her, then marry him to make her despair!' I proposed, laughing half-heartedly. I sighed. 'But I guess the likelihood of that happening is slim to none.'

I sighed again and went back to reading my book, a play called 'I Want To Be Your Canary'.

_I'd be interested to hear what you thought of it, so please review!_


End file.
